1. Technical Field
The present disclosure relates to an electronic device including an air dam module.
2. Description of Related Art
Fans are mounted in an electronic device for dissipating heat from electronic components in the electronic device. However, when a fan is broken down, it causes air back flowing and turbulence, which will adversely influence heat dissipation from the electronic device.